clarence_testfandomcom_ar-20200213-history
كلارنس وندل
كلارنس وندل هو الشخصية الرئيسية في السلسلة. مظهر كلارنس هو صبي مرهق جدا مع اثنين من الأسنان الأمامية ، لا آذان ، الشعر الأشقر القصير والجلد الوردي (باستثناء على الكتفين والجذع ، وهو لون مشمش صفراوي مشرق ، حيث عادة ما تكون مغطاة بملابسه). ارتد قميصا باللونين الأرجواني الفاتح مع أغطية قصيرة وسروال زرقاء وأحذية زرقاء داكنة. شخصيات ويمكن لوجهة نظر كلارنس المختلفة أن تحول أي ظرف، مهما كان عاما، إلى أفضل يوم في كل الأوقات. فهو يقدر أصدقاءه أكثر من الذهب. كلارنس يحب كل شئ لأن كلارنس، كل شئ مدهش. على الرغم من كل هذا، فهو ليس براقا جدا. وقد ثبت مرارا أن تفاؤله يجعله أيضا مغفلة. الظهور في حلقات الموسم الأول *يوم ممتع *صديقة كلارنس *مكنسة المال *مفقود في المتجر *ملايين كلارنس *كلارنس يحصل على صديقة *لعبة جيف الجديدة *حفل عشاء *البوق *مطارة الدولار *حديقة الحيوانات *شروق الشمس *رجل البيت *كلارنس اعمى *حلم *حفلة النوم *طبيعة كلارنس *جيف المتوسط *أمسية يوم السحيلة *النسيان *حي الشواية *نوم بلسون *إجمالي جدا للراحة *مقالب *المرضى *يوم الاثنين *لا شيء غامر *سرير المشفى *جيف الفائز *Suspended *Turtle Hats *اوزة مطاردة *حماقات ذهبية *الكلب الشبح *مسابقة الاكل *Dust Buddies *Hurricane Dilliss *Hoofin' It *عقاب *درس في الشعر *صديقي الصغير *Chalmers Santiago *اولاد متعبون *متنزه مياه *قصص تشاد البطولية *برين القرصان *حفلة عيد ميلاد مشتركة *The Break Up *In Dreams *Balance *Spooky Boo الموسم الثاني *The Interrogation *Lost Playground *Bird Boy Man *Freedom Cactus *Escape from Beyond the Cosmic *Ren Faire *Time Crimes *Saturday School *Attack the Block Party *Field Trippin' *Ice Cream Hunt *Company Man *Stump Brothers *The Tails of Mardrynia *Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan *نظرة مختلفة *Game Show *Skater Sumo *Mystery Girl *The Substitute *Classroom *Dullance *Jeff's Secret *Space Race *Plant Daddies *Bucky and the Howl *Worm Bin *Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure *Birthday *Tree of Life *Capture The Flag *Cloris *Fishing Trip *Belson's Backpack *Merry Moochmas *Pizza Hero الموسم الثالث *Sumo Goes West *Valentimes *Clarence for President *The Phantom Clarence *Jeffery Wendle *Badgers & Bunkers *Bye Bye Baker *Flood Brothers *Pool's Out For Summer *Big Game *The Boxcurse Children *Karate Mom *Clarence Loves Shoopy *Public Radio *Chad and the Marathon *Officer Moody *Gilben's Different *Cool Guy Clarence *Just Wait in the Car *Missing Cat *Big Trouble in Little Aberdale *The Dare Day *The Trade *A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge *Chadsgiving *A Sumoful Mind *Animal Day *The Tunnel *Talent Show *RC Car *Dog King Clarence *Trampoline *Clarence The Movie *Belson Gets a Girlfriend *Brain TV *Etiquette Clarence *Video Store *Anywhere But Sumo توافة *وأكد سكايلر الصفحة أن كلارنس يفترض أن يكون نسخة من نفسه عندما كان طفلا. *وفقا لكلارنس، كل شئ لا يصدق كدولفين طفل، كما سمعت في "حديقة الحيوانات". *ومن غير المعروف السبب في أن كلارنس لديه أسنان أماميتان فقط، بينما يوجد المزيد في الأسفل. *وقد تم إرساله إلى الاعتقال ثلاث مرات تقريبا. *عدة أوقات طوال ال سري ، أبديت أعينهم أن يكون كثير صغيرة من هم بشكل طبيعي. *وبينما يبدو أنه ليس لديه أذنان، وضع إصبعه في أذنه في الفصل. *في Jeff's Secret، هو كشف أن تلقى هو طفح جلدي على ظهره أن بدا مثل الدولة تكساس. ولكن لم يكن هذا يظهر دائما في الحلقات السابقة عندما لم يكن لدي قميص. Category:أحرف Category:الرجال Category:الأطفال Category:الأحرف الرئيسية